Wrong Yet Right
by soshesays
Summary: When Fitz gets tortured by HYDRA, Jemma tries to help him to cope in the only way he's allowed her to. Mature themes, and a darker take on the Fitzsimmons relationship. This takes place after Chapter 10 of my other story "Behind Blue Eyes".


This is sort of a one-shot exploration of the state of Fitz's mind following my story " **Behind Blue Eyes** ". I suggest you read that first (up to Chapter 10!) to get some context on what happened to him. I didn't want to change the ratings of that story, so I decided to write a separate piece for this scene. Take it as supplemental notes on my version of Fitz in **Behind Blue Eyes,** or just read this as a solo story.

If you're reading **Behind Blue Eyes** , then this story should act as a nice glimpse into the troubled mind of our poor Fitz... Just when you thought he was getting better ;p

* * *

Jemma didn't mean to start sleeping with him.

 _He pushed her against the wall, his body flushed against hers as his hands starting roaming underneath her blouse._

She didn't want it to go this way.

 _His hands engulfed her, one in her hair gripping her head as he kissed her aggressively, the other touching her breasts. Jemma moaned. "Fitz." Her mouth opened against his, hungrily begging him to continue. Every movement of his was intentional, deliberate. He needed her. He wanted her. Jemma instinctively ran her hands through his curls, pushing his head towards her chest. "Jem-" he gasped amidst kisses. Fitz grabbed a hold of her wrists, and pinned them above her head. "I want you" he sighed, his mouth leaving a trial of kisses down her neck._

It was nothing like she imagined. It wasn't gentle, it was rushed. Desperate. Needy.

" _Fitz..." a faint moan escaped her lips as he lifted her off the ground. Jemma wrapped her legs around his waist, as his hands carelessly worked to remove her blouse. Jemma saw a mix of desperation and desire in his blue eyes. He was different but she wanted him. This was wrong.. but it felt right._

The biology was simple. He loved her. She loved him.

 _Jemma fumbled with his belt buckle. She felt him hard against her thigh. "I need you" he said breathlessly, gazing into her eyes. His lips continued down until he reached her breasts. She could hear the urgency of his need for her in his voice. His warm lips attacked the ridges of her breasts. Jemma let out an uncontrollable moan. Her mind started to spiral into a world of bliss. Her control was slipping, irreparably shattering as she whimpered at his touch. Her body instinctively arched against his and she felt his fingers peel away the only barrier preventing him access to her. Fitz lifted his head, and kissed her hard on her lips. There was something behind those blue eyes. Before she knew it, he inserted two fingers insider her. She blinked at the ceiling, a tear rolling down her face, as his nimble fingers worked her undoing. She was unaware of how many seconds had passed; all that was going through her mind was how_ _ **good**_ _he felt in her. She felt herself go warm and wet against his hand, as he continued to caress her and stroke her in the most intimate places. Jemma moaned, gasped with pleasure, overwhelmed by the new sensation that engulfed her. Her body quivered at his touch, and she buckled into him, calling out his name as she found her release._

This would have to stop. This wasn't right. They couldn't keep doing this. This wasn't helping. Fitz wasn't... Fitz.

 _Fitz then forcefully turned her around, her face against the wall as he ripped off his pants, revealing his large throbbing member. Holding her head still, refusing to let her look at him, he steadied himself against her with a groan. Desperate for his own release, Fitz thrusted into her without warning, entering her warmth forcefully with his hardness. Jemma cried out in surprise as he repeated this motion, his member painfully stretching her as he pushed in and out fervently. "Fitz- you- you're hurting me-" she whispered weakly as she felt the pain slowly turn into pleasure. "Fitz." she struggled against his restraints. She was losing control, her body responding to the biological simulations it was being subjected to. Her body was on fire for him. Tears rolled down on her face as she became oblivious to everything around her. All she could hear were his rapid breaths and groans as he moved roughly against her. He needed her body, he needed to be in control._

 _Fitz overcome with passion, grabbed on to her hair and pumped himself inside of her again and again in quick successions. Her body trembled as his intense movements caused another wave of pleasure to ripple through her. Her head was spinning. Involuntary moans escaped Jemma's mouth, spurring him on. The look in his eyes said everything. He needed to fill every inch of her. Fitz continued to thrust into her, each time with more force. His grip on her head tightened, as he murmured groans and incoherent words into her ear. She swore she heard him whispered her name. "Jemma-I'm-" She felt him tense , then suddenly plunge his throbbing manhood deep into her with full conviction a few times. He came hard against her, spilling his seed into her, convulsive spasms rocking her as he rode out his pleasure. He buried his face on the nook of her neck, inhaling her scent, as his body collapsed onto hers._

It was passion right? He loved her. He was just letting out some steam, she tried to convince herself. Jemma looked down at her shaking hands, recalling the events of the former night. She was unaware of how great an effect he had on her.

 _Once he caught his breath, Fitz immediately pulled away from her and got dressed, leaving Jemma alone in the room without saying a word. The pleasure was a fleeting sensation. She felt cold._

How did everything go so wrong?

* * *

Review, review! Let me know what you think. I might make this a two chapter story if enough people are interested. It's definitely a new take on the Fitzsimmons relationship...


End file.
